Targets are used by marksmen to practice shooting their gun or guns or otherwise for entertainment. Various types of targets are used. Trap shooting or sporting clays are often used as target practice for shotgun practice. These types of targets use a clay disk that is thrown into the air and the user shoots the clay disk as it flies through the air. Other targets can be in the form of a stationary target such as a bull's-eye or silhouette of a particular animal. Typically, the stationary target will be a paper target.
Unfortunately, targets that fly through the air such as the clay disks require a large area for practice and alternatively the paper targets provide limited to no initial feed back to the marksman as to whether or not the target was properly hit. Further, static paper targets can be less than realistic for some forms of shooting. For instance, when shooting many game birds, the bird is actually moving through the air so practicing on a static target fails to allow the marksman to practice the proper lead for a moving object. Similarly, when shooting rodents that burrow in the ground, the marksmen must be able to quickly react as to the location of the potential target as well as the limited amount of time that the target will be available to be shot. Thus, relying on just either statically positioned targets or thrown moving targets provides significant draw backs in the art of target practice.
As such, the present invention relates to new and improved targets for target practice for shooting guns.